


Kitten

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel and Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bed was covered in blankets—thick white ones, clean and pristine, and soft, almost like clouds.  Cas was a contrast, dressed in black boxer briefs and one of Dean’s worn old AC/DC t-shirts.  His hair was characteristically messy, ruffled from Dean’s fingers, and Cas’s tossing and turning during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Kitten.

 

 

Their bed was covered in blankets—thick white ones, clean and pristine, and soft, almost like clouds.  Cas was a contrast, dressed in black boxer briefs and one of Dean’s worn old AC/DC t-shirts.  His hair was characteristically messy, ruffled from Dean’s fingers, and Cas’s tossing and turning during the night. 

The picture was perfect, appealing enough in its own right, but on Cas’s chest perched a little black kitten, cupped safely in Cas’s large hands.  The kitten was new, Cas had brought her back to the bunker the day before, after having found her wandering in an alley downtown when he went for groceries.

Dean paused at the foot of the bed, and watched the two of them, an unwilling smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  “So, what are you gonna name her?”

Cas smiled.  “I think I’d like to call her Anna.”  His eyes met Dean’s over the fluffy fur of the kitten.

“Yeah, that’s nice.”  Dean agreed.

Cuddled against Cas’s warmth, Anna began to purr.


End file.
